Just a Trip Up the Hill
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Sesshomarusama3 gave me permission to use an idea of hers in her TMNT Drabbles (If you haven't please read them; they're awesome!) This takes place during the Farmhouse arc in the 2k12'verse. Rated T for safety; there's minor language somewhere in there. So, enjoy! One-Shot


_This is a One-Shot that is based off of Sesshomarusama3's TMNT Drabbles Ch 32 (They're really good, y'all should read 'em if ya haven't). I'm just using the 'carrying Leo up the hill with an injured leg' idea, and I promise I'm not copying word-for word. I mean, obviously, some of the words are gonna be the same, like the, and and, and hill. ;D I'm kidding. But I hope you all like this! Enjoy!_

 _Rated T for safety, there's a bit of language. 2k12'verse._

* * *

"Raph, this is dumb," Leo said as he and Raphael trudged up the hill. Raph was in front of him, holding their picnic and Leo had the blanket on his shoulder. He didn't have his crutch with him, because the hill wasn't that high, and they were sitting down right after their trek. Leo had tried to insist that the others come, but they'd all insisted that they were going to 'visit Bernie', which Leo was pretty skeptical about still. Little did he know that ah had told them to say no so he and Leonardo would be able to spend some quality time together.

"It's actually not dumb at all. It'll help your leg get a little more strength than a day-old kitten's, and we've been surrounded by those morons for 2 months since you woke up! We both need a break!" Raph retorted as he dodged a tree stump.

Leo looked up at the sky. "But it might rain," he tried to argue, even though the clouds didn't look that bad.

He failed to notice the stump Raph had avoided, and tripped over it. He yelped out as he fell forward, catching his leg in the stump. It also happened to be his right, **bad** leg. He immediately grabbed it, shaking a bit as Raph ran over, putting aside the picnic basket. Raph was on his knees in an instant as he ran a hand down his leader's shell. Leo clenched his jaw and tried to get his breathing under control as he sat up. He made sure not to move it, for fear of the pain that would greet him.

Raph looked his brother in the eyes, or at least tried to; Leo was looking everywhere but at him.

"Let's go home, Raphael," the leader mumbled, going to stand up... and falling right back down. "Oww..."

Raph bristled at the suggestion. "Hell no! We packed a whole picnic, we trekked up 3 quarters of this hill, and you're gonna let a little trip got to you?"

"Yep."

"Well, that's not the Leo I know." Raph got on one knee. "Get on."

Leo stared confusedly at Raph's shell. "What?"

"Get the hell on!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm carrying you up this hill whether you like it or not!"

"No."

"Why you little-! C'mere!"

Raphael grabbed Leo's armpits from behind and heaved Leo on him, and then stood up before Leo could protest. Leo pouted and grabbed Raph's neck and wrapped his arms around the red-clad warrior's torso, having Raph hand him the picnic blanket. Raph picked up the basket and restarted his trek up the hill, stopping every now and then to shift Leonardo's weight higher.

"I'm starting to regret this decision," the hothead said at one point.

"While I am enjoying it," Leo said back smugly.

Raph huffed, hiding his small grin. "Well, don't get used to this kinda treatment, needing us to wait on you hand and foot..."

Leo smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Raph. I'll try to get my leg to heal faster or something..."

Raph's grin vanished immediately. "Leo, no! That's not what I meant!"

"No, it's fine, Raph," Leo ground out.

Raph set Leo down on the ground, as they'd finally reached their destination. "Leo, seriously-"

"No, Raph! Just stop! My leg isn't getting any better! Any time I think it _**is** _ getting better, I get hurt way too easily! I need to be given a piggyback ride because I tripped over a tree stump for God's sake!" Leo seethed as his hands dug into the grass, dirt getting under his fingernails.

Raph put the blanket and basket down and Leo scooted over. "Leo, your leg will get better, I promise you. And it doesn't matter if it takes days, weeks, months, even years! Because you are the mighty Leonardo! You're not gonna let a little leg injury get to you...! Right?"

"What else am I supposed to do?! Pretend it's not even there? Practice like it's nothing and permanently damage it? Raphael, look at me! I'm not even capable of helping you set up a damned picnic! What's that saying? How the might have fallen... Raph, I can't do it." Leo's voice cracked, and he rubbed his eye and turned away from Raph.

Raph kneeled next to Leo and looked him in the eyes. "Leonardo Hamato, you very much can do it. You have been dealing with this for 2 months and you very much can take another month or 2 of taking a break. Do you know how many people Mikey would kill to be in your position? Or Casey?"

Leo chuckled at this. "Yeah, I guess. You're right, Raph. I'm letting a stupid injury get to me. It'll get better soon."

Raph smiled. "Well, in that case, let's eat! I put something special in here for you... Where is it? Here."

Leo smiled widely when he saw the macadamia nut cookies. "Oh, Raph..." He was pretty much in love with these things. But none of his brothers or April liked them, so he could never have them unless A, they found macadamia nuts, and B, someone actually agreed to make them for him. "Thank you so much!"

Raph smiled and took out a sandwich, giving it to Leo. "Eat half of that first before you stuff yourself with cookies. We don't need you with a stomachache to add to me having to carry you down the hill."

Leo froze. "What makes you think I can't walk down the hill? My leg's feeling a lot better."

"Yeah, but, don't wanna take any chances, right?"

"*sigh* Fine."

Leo stuffed half of his sandwich in his mouth and then took the first bite of his cookies. "Man, Raph, where'd you find the nuts?" the leader asked after he'd swallowed.

"I asked Bernie if he had any. He said that back when he'd lived near people - on accident - they were the biggest thing he ever sold to his few costumers. He bought a whole pack, but when they stopped showing up, he had to move and he took quite a few packs of macadamia nuts with him. Leo, we're gonna have as many macadamia nut cookies as we want until we get back to New York!"

Leo smiled at this.

* * *

When Raph and Leo reached the farmhouse, the blanket under Leo's head as he rested it on Raph's shoulder, they were practically attacked by their friends and family.

"Why's Leo on your shoulders?"

"Is he hurt?"

"Did he like my lunch?"

Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey's question as Leo walked from the front door to the couch. "He just caught his foot on a tree stump."

April smiled. "Well, in that case..."

Everyone burst out laughing, causing Leo to glare at Raph, giving him an 'I told you so' look.

April suddenly went up to Raph, Mikey right behind here. "Can I have a ride?"

Raph looked at her, and Leo bit back a laugh of his own. The hothead looked over at his brother, who'd had no trouble getting to the couch. "Tell you what. Leo will give you a ride, and I'll give Mikey one, since I know that's what he was gonna ask."

April smiled and ran over to Leo, who smiled tolerantly and stood up. April, being shorter than him, had to stand on the couch to get on his shell, and Leo started running around the house, with April squealing in delight the whole time. Raph let Mikey on top of him and ran outside, with Mikey yelling "Faster, Raphie, faster!"

Donnie looked at Casey, who stared right back at him. And then they collapsed in hysterics.

" _ **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_!"

* * *

 _There! This was just a cute little One-Shot that I loved the idea of! Thank you,_ _Sesshomarusama3, for letting me use this idea! I enjoyed writing it so much, and I finished it really quick! Thank you thank you thank you! Alright, I'm done now._ _Review, rant, flame, check out my community, and vote on my poll, and give me questions and dares for my Q & A! BYE!_

 _TMNT LLII_


End file.
